


Don't Speak

by ariana_reuts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Cum Eating, Dark Dean Winchester, Dark Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, Dark fic, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Implied Age Gap, Implied Daddy Kink, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, Masquerade, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, The Winchesters are not nice dudes, Wincest - Freeform, implied breeding kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariana_reuts/pseuds/ariana_reuts
Summary: Y/N wakes up in a unknown room with a stranger, little does she know that he has plans for her.18+ only
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/You, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> **This is a dark!fic, please heed the warnings, and don't read if you feel you may be triggered and/or offended.**
> 
> This is a work of fiction, meant for entertainment purposes only, I do not not condone the actions of the characters in this fic.

There’s a haze surrounding your vision as you come to, unsure of where you are or how you got there. Your head throbs, you must’ve had too much champagne, though you don’t remember having more than a second glass. Your mother and father will be furious, you’re a young lady eligible for marriage, and the night was meant for you to find a suitable prospect.

As your vision clears you try to become more aware of your surroundings. A chill runs through your body, and you realize that you’ve been stripped down to nothing more than your undergarments, and silk sheets lie underneath you. You try to sit up, and with a cursory glance, you can see attached to posts of the bed, are long leather straps, which, to your horror, are connected to your wrists.

You struggle, using the little give that the straps have to offer to try and get yourself free. You start to panic, breathing heavier as you flail your arms and legs in an attempt to free yourself from the unwanted bonds. A low chuckling comes from somewhere else in the room, wherever you are, it’s clear to you now that you’re not alone. Your heart races faster as you tug at the straps again, hoping in vain, something will give and you can leave this place.

You twist your arms as far as you can stopping as soon as the pain becomes too much to bear. You grunt and groan, maybe if you make enough noise, someone will find you and get you back to your parents, and you can leave with some of your virtue intact. In the midst of everything, you can hear a second, distinct voice. There’s something vaguely familiar about the two voices, but you can’t place either of them, you’d been introduced to well over fifty men since you presented in court just six months ago.

“Please,” you whimper, “I don’t know who you are. Please let me go.”

The two muffled voices stop for a moment, and the shuffling of feet make their way towards you. The mask that you begged your father for still rests on your face, you curse yourself for demanding such an opulent thing, these men must think your family is well off, and that they can ransom your parents. The truth is, your family is relying on you to make a good match to a wealthy family, so that their debts may be paid off.

A large, calloused hand grazes your calf, while another, even larger hand mimics the actions, caressing your legs all the way up to what little underclothes you still have on. You jerk against their touches, unable to do anything else. The man to the left brandishes a blade, and your breath hitches in horror at the realization that he’s most likely going to kill you. Your father had recently told you of multiple unsolved murders in London, all young women, their insides mutilated. If these are the same men, you have no chance of escaping, all you can do is hope that if that is their plan, they'll have mercy and give you a quick death.

Tears flood your eyes as the man with the knife drags the sharp edge against your wrist. Momentary relief fills you, as you naively believe that he will free you of your bonds, he tuts at you, before moving the blade up your arm. It scrapes your skin, not enough to draw blood, but enough to make your heart thump faster in your chest. It becomes painfully obvious that whatever the two men have in store for you, they don’t plan on giving you any sense of relief. Dread fills you, and you look up at the man, hoping that maybe if he sees the trepidation in your eyes he’ll show you some kind of compassion. A plain mask obscures most of his face, and all you can make out are fiercely green eyes.

“Please,” you choke out, “I just want to get back to my parents.”

Green-eyes smirks, and leans down to grab you by the chin, forcing you to look at him as he brings the blade only inches away from your face. The second man’s hand hovers over your still covered pussy, and he grunts at green-eyes, who hands over the blade. The second man is impossibly tall, with long chestnut locks framing his covered face. A wift of cool air breezes against your now exposed pussy, and he runs the blade against your stomach, before handing it back to the man on your left. He brings the blade close to your face, but you can’t see where it is thanks to the mask still resting against you. You close your eyes as you hear a rip, and when you open them, you find that your mask is gone, and both men have discarded theirs as well. _Americans,_ you remember meeting them only a few weeks ago. The Queen had, for some reason, allowed them to come to court, which before was unheard of, but no one dared to question Her Royal Highness. 

_Winchester._ That was their name. The other ladies of the court were fawning all the brothers, they could have anyone they wanted, so why were you tied up like some animal?

“Sirs, please,” you sob, unable to hold your tears back any longer. “ I won’t say anything to anyone. My family– we have no money. There is nothing I can give you.”

“Oh, _sweetheart_ ,” Dean slides the knife against your cheek. “We don’t want any money, your Queen has already paid us handsomely for our services.”

Your stomach drops as you realize what they want, and they’re going to take it whether you want them to or not. You flail against your bonds, trying and failing over and over again to free yourself. You only stop moving when Dean brings the blade against your cheek, pressing firmly enough that you can feel a trickle of blood roll down amongst your tears.

“I’d hate to scar up this pretty face,” Dean tsks, “but don’t think I won’t. You don’t need a perfect complexion for what we have in store for you, does she Sammy?”

Sam grunts in agreement, and you cry out for your mother and father.

“ **Hush, hush, darling** ,” Dean tuts, covering your mouth with his giant hand. There seems to be a sincerity in his voice, but it is gone before you can even process his words. “ **I know what you’re thinkin’** ,” Your eyes widen as you turn to face Sam, he’s already half-naked, and there’s a noticeable bulge in his trousers. “And sweetheart, you _can’t_ imagine.”

“Please, don’t!”

“Maybe, if you’re a good girl, I’ll let Sammy warm you up before he sticks his cock in you,” Dean says as Sam palms himself, and you turn your attention back to the older brother. Dean fiddles with the knife, as if he feels the need to remind you that you are completely at his and Sam’s mercy.

“What’s going to be, Y/N?” Dean asks as he removes his shirt, and the bed dips as Sam climbs in the forced space between your legs. “Sammy has no problem going in there dry, do ya Sammy?”

“Wanna taste her,” Sam grumbles, but doesn’t move from his spot between your legs.

Sam’s eyes are filled with hunger as he stares down at your virgin pussy. He licks his lips, and slowly strokes his now-free cock.

“Have you ever let someone taste you, Y/N?” Dean rids himself of the rest of his clothes, and you gasp at the size of his cock. You’d never seen one this close before, you had, in fact, never seen one at all, outside of a textbook drawing.

Dean sets the blade down, and nuzzles against your neck, sucking marks onto you, before moving up and placing almost sweet kisses against your mouth and jaw. Warmth pools in your belly against your will, and you hate your body for betraying you, becoming more aroused as Sam and Dean continue touching you.

“She’s _gushing_ , De,” Sam chortles, it’s the first time you’ve ever heard him speak, and heat fills your cheeks. You don’t want this, you don’t want to lose your virginity to anyone other than your future husband. “Lemme taste her,” Sam runs a finger through your folds, slightly brushing over your clit.

“Is that what you want, baby?” Dean's mouth leaves your neck, and for a moment you think he’s talking to you, but then, he turns around to face his brother and presses his lips against Sam’s. Dean’s hand runs over Sam’s taught body, replacing Sam’s hand with his own around his cock. You’re shocked at the sight before you, you’d never seen two men kiss, let alone touch each other the way the brothers were. Sam moans against Dean’s lips, and Dean tugs him back by his long locks, if it wasn’t clear before, it was now obvious that Dean was the one in charge. You squirm as the brothers continue kissing over your naked body, tongues dancing together, and heat fills you from toes to fingers. Dean pulls away from his brother, and you’re sure you can hear a whimper leave Sam’s mouth. 

“Are you upset that we’re not including you, Princess?” He snickers, eyes landing on your pussy, and you can feel the wetness pooling.

“Please, let me go,” you beg again. “I give you my word, sirs, I will speak of this to no one.”

“That’s not how this is gonna work, sweetheart. Our father is already telling your father that we’d like you to come with us. See, Sammy and me, we’re gonna need someone to help carry on the Winchester name, and it looks like you’re the perfect girl to do it.” Dean picks up the blade once again, “don’t you understand? You’re _ours_.”

Were your parents really just going to sell you off to the Winchesters without even informing you first? And Dean was making one point painfully clear; it didn’t matter who you married, you would now be the property of the Winchester family, and they can and will use you however you want.

Dean grips your jaw again, making you face him, as he climbs over you, his legs on either side of your chest, his thick cock jutting out from his body. He twirls the knife in his hands before slicing through your corset. You can’t see past him as he rips the bodice off of you, and his eyes stare down at your breasts. Dean massages them gently for a moment, and you feel the swipe of what has to be 

Sam’s tongue against your pussy lips.

Sam fucks you with his tongue relentlessly, and you hate that you're getting pleasure from something you don’t want. An involuntary moan leaves your lips, and you can feel Sam hum in amusement as you can’t control your body. Dean plays with your tits, and leaves love bites all over them, before climbing even further up your body and taps the spongy tip of his cock against your lips.

You can see Dean’s patience growing thin as you refuse to open your mouth, and he turns his head to Sam, and you close your eyes, trying desperately to fight off what you can only assume is an orgasm. Suddenly, a finger is teasing your weeping hole, gathering your slick and then entering you. Sam’s mouth returns to your clit as he adds another finger, and you can no longer keep your mouth shut, forming a perfect ‘o’ as the coil inside you finally snaps.

Dean slides his cock into your mouth without hesitation, and begins fucking you with as much enthusaism as Sam. Neither brother stops, Sam, working you through your first orgasm, and to your shame and horror, another one following closely behind.

“She’s so tight, De,” you hear Sam over the sound of Dean fucking your mouth. “Definitely a virgin.”

Dean pulls away from you, and the brothers in well-coordinated dance switch 

places, Sam moves to the side of the bed, slipping his cock into your mouth as Dean takes his place between your legs.

“Oh, Sammy, she’s _dripping_ ,” Dean says with a sly grin. “Did Sammy eat this cunt good?” Dean asks as he notches his tip at your entrance. It burns as he pushes into you, the only thing keeping you from screaming is Sam’s cock in your mouth.

Tears slide down your face as the brothers abuse your mouth and your pussy, unable to do anything but wait until they’re done with you.

“Dean asked you a question, Y/N.” Sam pulls himself out of your mouth, his cock covered in your saliva. He gathers you by the hair, yanking your head back, and you yelp out in pain. “Tell him how much you loved getting your cunt eaten. Tell him you want him to cum in your pussy.”

You repeat Sam’s words, and Dean’s pace quickens before his hips begin to stutter. With a final, deliberate thrust, Dean’s body stiffens, and you feel his cock twitch inside you as he coats your walls with his seed. As soon as he pulls out, Sam is back in his spot, entering you in a swift move. Dean watches from the side as you squirm under Sam, Dean may be thicker, but Sam is longer, and slam of hips make his cock hit your cervix.

At some point one of the brothers undid the bindings around your ankles, and you don’t realize it until Sam is throwing them around his shoulders, allowing him to hit new angles inside of you. He’s tightening the coil once again, and as his cock hits that sweet spot inside of you, his thumb swipes at your clit, and no matter how hard you try to fight it, and even more intense orgasm rips through you.

“Look at the mess she made, De,” Sam laughs as he briefly slows down. “Bet we could both get in here if we wanted.” Dean moves back towards you and Sam, chuckling as he looks down to see the now ruined sheets underneath you.

“Creamed up his cock so good, Y/N.”

Dean leans in, and once again presses his lips against Sam’s. Sam doesn’t slow, and the sound of his hips slapping against yours fills the room. Tears stream down your cheeks as Sam chases after his own release. But neither brother is focused on you anymore, and Sam wraps his hand around Dean’s half-hard cock, jerking it in time with every thrust he makes into you. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Sam whispers as Dean pulls away.

“Me too, baby. Cum in that tight little pussy, then I’ll let you finish me off. Do it, Sammy,” he orders, “breed her.”

Sam picks up his pace once again, and with half a dozen more thrusts you can once again feel your walls being coated with Winchester seed. Sam’s mouth is on Dean’s cock, bobbing up and down until Dean stills, and when he pulls away, the brother’s share another passionate kiss.

“I see you boys started without me,” another voice enters the room. The brothers shoot each other a look before moving off the bed and stand on either side. The man comes into view; you don’t recognize him, he’s older, your father’s age at least.

“Sorry, Sir.”

The man notices the mess between your legs, and shakes his head at the brothers. A sly grin forms on his face, and he licks his lips, there's hunger, a lust, even more so than Sam or Dean, as he takes in your naked form.

You wish you could disappear, the brothers have already used you in more ways than you could imagine and now there is someone else. You want to cry, you wish you could, but all that comes out is a whimper, begging for them to let you go.

The older man lets out a breathy, low, chuckle as you squirm, his long digits leaving feather light touches as it travels back towards your abused hole. A groan leaves you as he tentatively pushes a finger in, and then another and pumps them a few times, before bringing them to your lips. He's coated in the remnants of Sam and Dean's cum, and orders you to open your mouth.

You're too scared to do anything but obey, letting the thick fingers that were just in your pussy sit on your tongue and he orders you to suck.

“Looks like my boys took good care of you, darlin’,” The man removes his shirt and trousers before climbing on to the bed, his body on top of yours. “Got that cunt of yours ready for Daddy?” You don’t respond, but Sam or Dean, you're not sure who, murmurs something. “Good, ‘cause you think my boys are big? Darlin' you ain’t seen nothin’ yet.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your nightmare is only beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This a dark fic and is for 18+ only. Please read the warnings and Do Not Read if you feel it will trigger and/or offend you.**
> 
> This is a work of fiction, written for entertainment purposes only.

The eldest Winchester wasn’t lying, and a small part of you is glad that Sam and Dean had taken you first. John is as long as Sam and as thick as Dean, and every pump of his cock feels like it’s splitting you in half. John releases you completely from your bindings and you use what strength you can to fight back against him. You claw at him, but he doesn’t stop, if anything, he seems to enjoy the struggle you’re putting up.

“That’s it darlin’,” he whispers, but there’s no sincerity behind his words. “The more you fight, the longer I’m gonna hold off. Maybe let the boys have a go at you again,” he smirks.

He turns your head so that Sam and Dean are back in your line of sight. Neither of them are paying any attention to your or their father, instead, Dean has Sam bent over a chaise, and all you can make out are their grunts as Dean’s hips slam against Sam’s ass.

Your eyes widen in horror at the sight of the brothers, John chuckles, and when you try to turn away, his hand slaps across your face.

“I didn’t tell you that you could look away, did I, darlin’?” He scolds you, pulling his cock out and maneuvering you onto your stomach. “What was that?” He asks, keeping one hand firmly on your face, forcing you to continue watching the brothers.

“N-no,” you squeak as he impales you on his hard cock again.

“No, _what_ , darlin’?” He leans forward, his breath hot on your cheek.

“No, _sir.”_ You whimper, but it was clearly not what John wanted to hear, as his free hand moved around your neck, cutting off your air supply, all the while, you can feel the coil tightening once again. It’s humiliating; how many times you’ve come no matter how hard you fight against your body, the Winchesters are relentlessly ripping orgasm after orgasm out of you. He squeezes tighter, and you wrack your brain trying to think of what he wants to hear.

“D-daddy,” you murmur, your eyes never leaving Sam and Dean. John removes his hands from your face and neck, and instead cages you underneath him.

“That’s right, darlin’, I’m your daddy now,” he licks your ear, and a shiver runs through you. He lifts your hips, and forces you to spread your legs as far as you can. All the while keeping his fast and brutal pace. “Keep watching my boys, see how _special_ their love is.”

Even with your obscured vision, you can see Dean snaking his hand underneath Sam’s hips. Sam lets out low _fuck_ , and from what you saw you earlier you can assume that Dean is stroking his cock.

You don’t move and try not to make any sounds at all. John, like his sons, enjoyed the fight, and you try to save some of your dignity by not giving into them so easily.

Your body goes limp as John continues thrusting, grunting and groaning as you hope he’s nearing his own completion. You close your eyes briefly, but a sharp sting of John’s palm lands on your ass, causes you to open them and focus on the brothers.

“ _Fuck, Sammy,”_ Dean groans. His arm moves faster, and Sam whines, arching back, so that he is flush against Dean’s chest. You get a full view of Sam’s cock, covered mostly by Dean’s hand.

“Keep watching,” John orders as his hips begin to stutter.

“ _Dean,”_ Sam whines as ropes of cum land on the chaise, and Dean gives a half-dozen thrusts before stilling.

John holds himself deep inside you, seemingly cumming over and over again inside you, and you can feel it leaking out of you when he pulls away. As he did when he first entered the room, he chuckles at the sight, and you feel his fingers brush against your abused pussy.

You fear John will scope up the remnants and force you to swallow his juices as he did before, but instead he pushes them back into your cunt.

“Can’t waste Daddy’s cum, Y/N,” he tsks, “how else are we gonna put a son in you?” John grabs a corner of the silk sheets, and wipes off his cock, his eyes never leaving you as you remain frozen. “Clean her up and dress her,” John orders as he pulls on his trousers, Sam and Dean stepping up behind him. “Our carriage arrives in an hour.”

“Yes, sir,” the brothers answer in unison.

“See if one of the whores downstairs can do something about her face. Don’t want the priest to get the wrong idea,” John lets out a low, breathy chuckle. “And make a decision about which one of you is gonna marry the slut.”

“Sir,” Dean steps forward. “We were thinking–”

“No,” John hisses seemingly knowing what the unasked question is going to be. “The deal was I let you and your brother fuck around, on the condition that one of you gets a wife and produces an heir.” The thought of any of the men putting a child in you makes your stomach turn, and you can’t help but vomit at the thought. None of the Winchesters seem to notice, or if they do, they don’t care.

“A crueler father would’ve found you a bride the minute you were eligible,” John continues, only stopping to give you a momentary glance. “People back home are starting to question why neither of you have married yet. I don’t care which one of you takes the bitch on, or who the child belongs to, one of you is getting married before we leave London. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean answers for both brothers.

John finishes redressing, and stalks away. The brothers share a cursory glance, before moving towards you. You flinch at their touches, even though they are softer and more delicate than before. You curl into yourself, helpless to do anything.

Your wrists are bruised where you were once bound, your pussy throbs from the multiple intrusions, and to your embarrassment, you’re still leaking John’s cum.

Dean disappears for a moment, and you watch as Sam’s eyes roam your body, like you’re a piece of meat, and he’s as hungry as he was before. You try to cover yourself, not that it really mattered, the brothers had already seen more of you than you had of yourself.

You bring your knees to your chest, and wrap your arms around them, foolishly thinking that it could deter either brother from taking you again.

Dean appears with a modest dress, it wasn’t the one you had worn to the party, but you figured they’d ripped it apart while you were unconscious. Dean hands the dress off to Sam, and instructs him to help you dress while he finds someone to work on the state of your hair and face. Sam huffs at the order, but complies, pulling Dean into a raw and passionate kiss.

Dean mumbles something about _later_ , and leaves you and Sam alone in the strange bedchamber. Sam grabs at your ankles, and though you know you have little to no chance of being able to fight him off, you throw all of your weight into your free leg aiming for his gut.

You feel the sole of your foot connect with his trim and taut stomach, and Sam doubles over. You take the opportunity to make for the doorway, modesty be damned, you needed to get away from the Winchesters before you forcibly married into their family and made nothing more than a broodmare.

Each step you take is like walking on needles, but you push through the pain as best you can, screaming out for help. The door’s nearly within your reach when everything goes black.

* * *

You wake up in the restraints again, now with Sam leaning over your body, the silver blade that was once in Dean’s possession now sliding across your chest.“

Bad idea, Y/N,” Sam grumbles, and you pull against your bindings. “Gonna have to teach you a lesson now.” Sam puts more pressure on the blade, enough to draw blood, and most likely scar your body. You wince as he continues, holding back your tears as long as you can, until he begins rutting against you, his cock getting hard through his trousers as he rubs against your naked pussy.

He slides his trousers down, just enough to expose his hardening cock, and you attempt to bring your legs together, trying to do something– anything to keep him from fucking you again. Sam brings the blade to your neck, and he doesn’t need to say anything for you to understand what will happen if you don’t cooperate.

“Lucky you’re still filled with my father’s cum,” he says softly, “won’t have to get you ready for me.”

You let out a silent scream as Sam pushes inside. He doesn’t give you any time to adjust, instead, he starts moving in long and hard thrusts, unlike before, where the brothers were getting amusement out of your unwanted arousal, this was Sam’s way of showing you that he was in complete control.

Sam grunts over you, and brings his head down to where he had drawn blood just minutes before, and laps up at the crimson liquid. He places bruising kisses upon your lips, and gnaws at your shoulders, breaking the skin.

“You’ll make such a good wife, Y/N,” he murmurs in your ear, as if you are supposed to take it as a compliment. “Once Dean and I fuck the disobedience out of you, you’ll be perfect,” Sam pants over you, and you swallow thickly at his words. “Can’t wait to see you round with our son.”

Bile fills your throat again at the mention of being forced to carry a child that you do not want. Treacherous tears leave your eyes before you can stop them, and you focus your gaze on the ceiling, hoping and praying that Sam will finish soon.

“Just couldn’t resist taking her again, couldja Sammy?” Dean’s voice fills the bedroom again. “I guess this means she’ll be Mrs. _Sam_ Winchester,” Dean approaches the bed, and sits on the edge.

He watches intently as Sam continues to abuse your cunt before moving behind you. Sam stops as Dean situates himself behind you, propping you against him. The atmosphere changes, and you realize that Sam is no longer the one in charge, Dean is.

“Sammy being good to you, sweetheart?” He murmurs into your ear, and when you don’t respond Dean tuts at Sam. “Let her cum, Sammy.”

“She tried to leave,” Sam argues, and Dean lets his hands roam over your body.

“Leave? Bad idea, sweetheart,” one of Dean’s hands cups your breast, while the other makes it way down your stomach, and reaches your swollen bud.

You moan unwillingly when Dean begins toying with you, building an orgasm, that you hate to admit you want. Sam’s thrusts become more deliberate, now that Dean’s here, Sam seems to want to please him by making you cum on his cock.

You can feel Dean hardening beneath you, but he makes no effort to use you for his own pleasure.

Sam leans over you, and for a moment, you think he might kiss you, but instead, he presses his lips against Deans. Though you’re practically face-to-face, Sam’s focus is no longer on you, but on his brother.

Dean continues to swipe at your bundle of nerves, and when he commands it, you cum hard, coating Sam’s cock with your arousal.

Everything after that is a blur, you remember the brothers dressing you, a woman entering and making you look “presentable,” before quickly leaving. You’re led to a room where John and a priest stand quietly.

You tried to protest, but John explained to the priest that you’d been ill, and that your parents had already given their blessing for you to marry. The priest bought the story, not that it surprised you, a woman’s word held nothing over a man’s.

John reached over to hug you, a seemingly loving gesture to anyone unaware of his true nature. He not-so-subtly reminded you that you no longer were a lady of the court, but you’d be the property of him and his sons. You nod, the only thing you can do, and smile slightly, and whispers of _good girl_ , fill your ears as he places a gentle kiss on your forehead.

A few hours later, you’re boarding a ship bound for America, a trip that would take no less than a month. The Queen must’ve given the Winchesters more money than you could ever imagine, as the four of you were the only passengers. You’re greeted by a dark-haired, blue-eyed man.

“Ma’am,” he bows his head slightly, and whether it be intentional or not, reminds you of your new role.

_Mrs. Winchester._


End file.
